Atmosphere
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: The Tsubasa travelers land on La-Metal right before Queen Promethium's finial conversion into a mechanoid. The planet La-Metal, and Maetel and Emeraldas' status as twins, shakes up Fai, to Kurogane's consternation.
1. Chapter 1

Author: Sybil Rowan

Pairing(s)/Characters: Kurogane/Fai, Syaoran/Sakura

Rating: T

Summary: The Tsubasa travelers land on La-Metal right before Queen Promethium's finial conversion into a mechanoid. The planet La-Metal, and Maetel and Emeraldas' status as twins, shakes up Fai, to Kurogane's consternation.

Warnings: none

Author's Notes: Had to change some of the dialog from Maetel Legend. The Nobita-kun crack comes from xxxHolic manga 5.

Disclaimer: _Tsubasa: Reservoir_ Chronicle, xxxHolic its names and characters, belong to CLAMP. Galactic Express and Maetel Legend belong to Leiji Matsumoto.

Beta Reader: WingedPanther73

Date: December 15, 2012, 5:30 am

Word Count: 13,192

Kurogane was furious when he stood on two shaky legs. Nothing but ice and snow could be seen for miles in the dim starlight. The extremely low temperature was at a deadly level; they'd be killed by the elements within an hour if shelter wasn't found. The sky was eerie, stale and pitch black, the air wasn't stirring; this was a dead world in his estimation.

His eyes quickly adjusted to the darkness as he looked around for Mokona to yell at it. Before he could say a word, his eyes hit _Syaoran_ and Sakura huddled together on top of a snow drift. Worry for the kids hit him. "Syaoran! Princess! Get up, we've got to move! Now!"

"You can say that again, Kuro-pu!" Kurogane turned a frosty glare at the blond wizard's smiling face.

"Shut you mouth," Kurogane snapped and made his way to the kids.

"I've never been so cold in my life," Syaoran declared, holding Sakura even closer. She was shivering too hard to make a comment.

"Mokona cold, Mokona cold!" the little fluff ball declared digging itself out of the snow drift at Syaoran's feet.

"This is your fault, you stupid little cream puff!" Kurogane shouted at Mokona and waved a fist towards the small creature.

It started to wail. It said, "I only go where Sakura's feathers are. It's not Mokona's fault where they are!"

"Oh don't let Big Dog get you down, Mokona," Fai said with one of those irritating, fake smile while removing his thick, fur-lined coat. He picked up Mokona and tucked it in the lining. Now it was squealing in glee. "Pick up Sakura on your back, Syaoran." The boy did as he was told and then the wizard draped the thick, white coat over the kids.

Kurogane knew he would have done the same for them without a thought, but it didn't stop him from pointing out, "You're going to freeze to death."

Fai simply said, "I come from a place not too different from this, and the princess is from a desert world."

"We have to find shelter! Now!" Kurogane shouted, wanting to shake the snot out of Fai, who seemed to not understand the gravity of this situation. If he came from a bleak world like this, he of all people should understand how dire this situation was.

"Then you're in luck," Fai said, pointing to a distant dome-shaped object made of glass.

Kurogane judged the distance to be pretty far, but he had faith Syaoran could manage it. Kurogane began to feel the icy, stale air bite his skin through his cloak.

"So, is daddy-Kuro-pu going to carry mommy-Fai?" the wizard taunted. Kurogane may have a surly temper, but he was bright enough to understand Fai actually had a purpose behind this particular jab. It was to make him furious so he'd keep his mind off of the cold and be energized to get to the dome. It was Fai's twisted way of taking care of him as well.

"Shut up, you idiot," Kurogane snarled.

"Awe, come on, Big Dog! Catch me if you can," Fai said, giving Kurogane a light smack to the back of his head and running off in the direction of the dome.

"Get back here, you dumb wizard, so I can wring your scrawny neck!" Kurogane shouted, letting his anger flow. He tried chasing after Fai, but he could see the other man was certainly more at ease moving over the icy landscape than Kurogane. He looked over his shoulder, pleased to see Syaoran moving at a steady pace behind them. He couldn't imaging anything surviving in this world so he really didn't worry about anything attacking the trio under Fai's massive coat.

"Come on everyone! Last one to the dome has to rub my feet!" Fai shouted out in glee.

"Rub your own damn feet!" Kurogane shouted back. But just in case, he made sure he was at least five steps ahead of Syaoran.

Kurogane was glad when they made it to the darkened dome. He hoped it wasn't compromised and would provide some stable heat. He watched Fai chase around to the right side of the dome; he didn't miss Fai was starting to shiver from the harsh elements in spite of his background. The blond found what looked to be a large, hanger bay door.

Kurogane joined him and studied the old, frozen leaver for the door. Fai flung his hand at it. "This is a job for, Kurga-lurga. Come on, muscle man. Get to it."

"Shut up!" Kurogane shouted, grabbing the leaver and putting every bit of his survival instincts behind budging it. Just as it groaned and the doors slid apart about two feet, Syaoran came up with his passengers. Kurogane leaned over, hands on his knees, as he looked at the kids' faces. He realized that Syaoran wasn't nearly feeling the bite of cold like he was. "You're okay?"

"I'm cold, but it's bearable," he answered, but the princess was adopting an unhealthy pallor in Kurogane's opinion.

"Mokona is warmer, thanks to Fai's generosity," the little, furry bundle said with a muffled voice from somewhere deep inside Fai's white and blue coat.

"You're more than welcome, Mokona," Fai cooed towards a lump in the coat.

Syaoran was about to enter, but Kurogane held up his arm to bar the kids. "Wait. Let me check it out," Kurogane said, weighing the dangers of going in versus the dangers of staying outdoors.

It was dark, so he paid attention to his other senses as he slowly prowled the abandon hanger bay with several unused warplanes. His society didn't have the same technology, but he had learned through his travels to recognize threatening war machines. When he was certain there were no living creatures in the first several rooms, he beckoned his companions in.

They came in and followed him cautiously through the empty bay. He found fifteen thick coats lining the hallway on hooks. He picked one up and tossed it at Fai's head. The wizard gracefully side stepped, caught it, and gave him a curious look. He ordered, "Put it on, already! You'll get sick and slow us down."

"Well, since Kuro-rin asked so nicely..."

"I wouldn't call that nice," Mokona's voice came from the thick coat.

"Shut up, you runty rodent! And you, put on that damn coat already!" he barked towards Fai, his aggravation at being tossed in a dead world was at a high.

Fai did as he ordered, and Kurogane took one of the coats himself. They wandered deeper into the facility only making stray comments. The deserted kitchen had what Kurogane recognized as military rations. The five of them sat in a small huddle on the icy, metal floor and choked down the drab food in plastic wrap.

"This makes me really wish Watanuki was with us," Fai said, lofting a half empty container. "He could have made this edible."

"I doubt it," Syaoran said, giving his plastic tray of food a disgusted look.

"Just eat it. Your body needs regular fuel to function properly," Kurogane warned. He was pleased to see the kid dig in and choke down the food. The princess ate without complaint, which was one of the top reasons he like Sakura. Fai, he noticed, set aside his half-eaten rations and went to a plate glass window in the cafeteria.

He could see in the reflection of the darkened window Fai's expression actually sour and then darken for half a minute as he studied the landscape. He then forced a bright smile again. He turned back to the kids and Mokona. "Make sure you three stay huddled under my coat until we can find a way to get this place a little warmer."

Kurogane looked over at the coat the kids huddled under with the fur ball. He never figured it to be anything special, except an extravagance. He noted the white fur lining was unusually thick. He reached over and touched one of the cuffs, it was the softest thing he'd ever felt.

"So does it have magic properties or something, Fai?" Sakura voiced Kurogane's question.

Fai nodded with a smile. "Yes," he said emphatically. "The creature it was made from was a great white elk. The kind on Celes are very unique. They can survive weather like this. Also, it has charms on it to keep the wearer warm."

Kurogane snorted and hitched his thumb towards the glass, shielding them from the elements. "Nothing can survive that."

"Well, not this bad. Even Celes Country isn't as harsh as this, but don't underestimate the human capacity for survival." Fai then pulled one of those fake smiles Kurogane would love to smack away. "After all, we're doing just fine, Kuro-po."

"Stop calling me dumb nicknames and help me find the generator, you twit," Kurogane said. "You kids stay here."

"But don't you want my help?" Syaoran offered.

"No, you should stay with the princess and the fur ball under that coat. Don't leave this area."

He got up and lead Fai down the hallway. He was surprised to not hear Fai's senseless chatter. He gave a subtle glance over his shoulder and once again saw the sour, dark expression on Fai's delicate features. It was instantly schooled the moment he realized Kurogane was watching him.

He was frustrated at trying to shake up the wizard into dropping his pretenses. He'd tried everything he naturally thought to do, so he decided on a new approach he didn't feel comfortable with: conversation. "So Celes Country must be a hellhole if it's like this place."

Kurogane noticed a slight pause. Fai was cooking up an answer. "The weather is something I'm used too. It was a place with an eternal blizzard and in permanent twilight."

"Hun? How does anything live like that? You need seasons and sunlight to grow things."

"That's why only people with magic abilities would choose to carve out an existence in such a desolate place. Besides, you being a warrior... tsk... I would have thought you'd see the natural advantage of living in a place like Celes."

Kurogane mind instantly seized on what Fai hinted at. "No one would want to invade it."

"Precisely," Fai said brightly. "But anyway," he suddenly waved his thin hand in the air, "I don't want to bore you, Big Dog."

Kurogane noted Fai tossed out the odious nickname as an evasion to avoid talking about his past. Kurogane didn't rise to the bait, because he was more irked at Fai's cheery veneer. He wanted to crack through it and figured out who the man really was. Not what happened in Fai's past, so much, as who Fai really was as a person.

Kurogane went with the conversation tactic again. "You seem bothered by this place. This is the most I've ever heard you talk about your home. Memories getting you?"

Fai's false cheer only seemed to lock into place. "They say home is where the heart is, not a place." The ninja's teeth ground together. He'd had it. Before he could grab Fai's arm and confront him, the wizard gracefully sidestepped into the landing of a staircase. He hoisted himself on the banister and launched himself down into the darkness with a loud sequel.

"Wha...? Get back here! Fai! You don't know what's down there!" Kurogane snarled. Would that idiotic wizard really launch himself into danger just to avoid an honest conversation? Apparently. He ran down the stairs after Fai.

He jumped the last three steps and landed beside Fai, who was chuckling. He grabbed the front of Fai's coat. "Reckless..."

"Wait, light." Fai pointed to the ceiling that did have some ambient, emergency lighting.

Kurogane let Fai go with a tiny shove. "That means someone was here fairly recently."

"That does follow. I think this is the place we're looking for," Fai said, walking over to what had been identified as a computer in a different dimension. He joined Fai and studied the banks of blinking lights. What stood out was a large key. "That must start something," Fai said, noticing what Kurogane was looking at.

"Who knows. It could be dangerous," Kurogane pointed out.

"Well, if you don't have a better idea..." Fai's hand went to the key and turned it, just as Kurogane was about to blurt out a warning. He paused and heard the sounds of the building functioning again, including warmer air fighting back the chill. "See? Everything is fine."

Fai turned towards the stairs and started walking away. Kurogane caught up to him with a glower. "You could have blown something up."

His smile grew. "But I didn't. Let's tuck the children in and get some rest."

* * *

Syaoran had to admit he didn't want Kurogane to find the generator too soon. Sakura was sitting on his lap because they only had so much room in Fai's coat. Mokona was snuggled on Sakura's lap and looked as if it were dozing. He couldn't help grinning at the cute Mokona.

"I'm afraid my feather will be too hard to find here," Sakura said, breaking the silence. "The land is very dangerous."

He turned his smile towards her. "I won't leave until I find it. I promise. I don't care what it's like out there."

"I know," she said, returning his smile. She turned her head to look out at the bleak landscape. "You know, it's hard for me to believe Fai came from a place like this. He's so sunny."

"True," Syaoran admitted reluctantly. During their training, Kurogane darkly hinted that there was more to Fai than a bright personality. Syaoran confronted Kurogane on whether he trusted Fai. The ninja affirmed he did trust Fai, but he suspected Fai had some secrets and his cheeriness was faked. Syaoran didn't want to trouble Sakura over Fai; her time with the wizard at their café had forged a close bond between them. That's why he supported her opinion.

"It's getting warmer." Syaoran groaned inwardly at her observation, knowing Kurogane and Fai would be back soon. "But, would you mind if I stayed here. I'm still chilly."

"What ever you like, Sakura," he answered. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders and held her closer.

"Thank you," she murmured drowsily and laid her head on his shoulder. He looked at the landscape and decided he wouldn't be daunted. It may take a lot of preparation and planning, but he would continue to be patient in his quest.

"Oh, what's this?" Fai's teasing tone came from the doorway. Syaoran put his finger to his lips to shush him. Fai said much quieter, picking up snoozing Mokona from Sakura's lap, "Bedtime, then? Mommy-Fai will skip the bedtime story."

Syaoran picked her up as carefully as possible. He got warm in his chest when she wrapped her arms around his neck and nuzzled his neck. He blushed as he followed the two men down the now lit hallway, Fai's coat was still draped over his shoulders. They found the dormitory wing. Each room held two beds.

Syaoran laid Sakura in a bed; Fai laid Mokona beside her. He took off Fai's coat and looked inquiringly at the wizard. Fai's brilliant smile and nod gave Syaoran a sense of gratitude. He covered Sakura and Mokona with the white, fur coat and then flopped in the bed beside hers. The men weren't out of the room before Syaoran drifted off.

* * *

"So sweet," Fai whispered as he tucked blankets around Syaoran. He then took off the normal coat Kurogane had given him. He placed it over Syaoran and left the room, Kurogane turned off the light and shut the door softly.

"In the morning we'll figured out how to get around this place. I guess there must be people of some sort around here that built this thing."

"There is a possibility they moved on, too," Fai pointed out. Kurogane grunted in agreement as he opened the next dorm room door. He went in and got in the bed closest to the window, clothing and all. He shivered a little. This place had a sinister, macabre chill that seemed to permeate everything.

"This is a hateful place," Kurogane muttered, shutting his eyes. He started shivering more.

"Slide over," Fai said. He opened one eye and saw Fai hovering over him in the dim light.

"Not on your life."

"Come on, you're cold, I don't have my coat." Fai, without permission, wedged himself into Kurogane's bed. The ninja growled, but was too exhausted to fight against Fai's logic. He scooted to the other side of the bed and turned his back on Fai. He felt Fai draw up a few blankets over them and then he could tell Fai also turned his back towards Kurogane. He felt Fai's back pressed firmly against his, but didn't protest because it fought back the unnerving frost.

"Night, Kurgi."

"Irritating wizard, shut up already."

* * *

Kurogane was standing on a rocky shore. He looked at where the river bed should be, but it was filled with nothing but broken glass. He watched in horror as Fai was crawling across it, but the most dreadful thing he noticed was that he was missing his eyes. Blood was pouring down Fai's pale cheeks from the empty sockets.

"Kurogane!"

He tried to jump down towards Fai, but realized something was tied around his ankle. He looked behind him when he realized he was chained to the ground. Standing behind him was Fai, again, only this one had his eyes. The expression on this Fai was devoid of any emotions. Those beautiful eyes were empty of any sign of life.

"He's busy paying for the sin of our birth," the duplicate said dully.

"Kurogane!" Fai shouted out in pain. He turned back to Fai in the river bed. He got to his bloodied, scarred feet and stumbled around, hands out stretched.

"Fai!" Kurogane shouted, trying to reach him even though restrained. Fai moved towards him, each step blemishing more milky white skin. Finally, Kurogane was able to grab Fai's sticky, bloody hands, but when Fai lifted up his eyeless face it was just as empty of emotion as the duplicate. Panic hit his stomach.

Something warm touched the back of his neck and he flinched. He shook his head, now realizing it was all a horrible dream and he was in a strange, stiff bed in a dark room. He sat up, realizing it was Fai's forehead on his neck that had woke him.

He reached over and laid his calloused hand on Fai's forehead. It was blazing hot. "Damn it, I knew it," he griped softly. Fai's eyes cracked open slowly; he looked drowsy and confused.

"What's wrong?"

"You're burning up. I told you, you'd get sick."

"Sick? Not hardly. I'm fine," he said, flashing a smile at Kurogane.

"You're feverish. Lay back down."

"Not a fever. Just a natural defense against cold nights on Celes. Mokona isn't the only one with secret talents."

Kurogane was furious. He hated how many games Fai played. He grabbed Fai's wrists and shoved him back down on the bed. He saw surprise in Fai's eyes, then that false happiness. He clenched Fai's wrists harder than he intended as he studied Fai's deep, blue eyes.

They were the very first thing he noticed about Fai when they initially met at Yuuko's wish shop. They were the most fetching eyes he'd ever seen, and quite an attractive distraction more often than Kurogane wished. In his opinion, it was obscene that Fai's gorgeous eyes were used to put forth deception.

Fai's face grew flush, and he turned his head towards one side, unable to maintain eye contact with Kurogane. "If Kuro-Kuro wanted to make out, all he had to do is ask nicely."

Kurogane flinched backwards as if burned. He rolled over on his back and glared at the ceiling. "Get out of my bed if you're not sick."

Fai gave a light chuckle, but didn't move. Before Kurogane could shove Fai away there was a pounding at the door. "Kurogane! Fai!"

It was Syaoran. "What is it?" Kurogane asked as they both sat up on the bed.

"Have you looked outside? It's still night," Syaoran said from the other side of the closed door.

Kurogane looked over to the window and was dismayed to see, indeed, it was still pitch black. "What the...?"

"I guess this place is a lot like Celes." Judging by Fai's somber tone, this place was making it tougher to maintain his facade.

* * *

Kurogane stood with Fai and Syaoran in the drafty hanger bay. Now that the inner part of the dome was warm, Fai, once again, wore his own coat. Syaoran and Kurogane had donned thick, winter coats and other layers. Kurogane was the first one to march out of the hanger bay and look towards the sky.

When the other two joined him, he pointed upwards. "They sky looks different than it did last night... or whatever time it was in this forsaken place."

"True," Fai agreed.

"Does that mean this world is some how moving through space? Not attached to a sun?" Syaoran asked.

"That would be my conclusion? But then how is it maintaining an atmosphere? Very curious," Fai said, studying the sky. He then turned his eyes across the icy fields. That's when Kurogane heard it, too.

"A machine," Kurogane said, getting a firmer grip on his chilly sword.

"Friend or Foe?" Fai mussed. The machine getting closer was a floating vehicle of some sort. It rapidly approached the dome. Kurogane tensed, wondering what kind of humans he was about to greet.

The vehicle pulled up in front of the three travelers. It was a woman with extremely long, blond hair that got out. Kurogane was unnerved that the woman had bare feet and wore nothing but a long, black dress. It was as if her body were immune to the cold. Her brown eyes narrowed as she examined them.

"Humans? Still out here? How did you escape my edict?" she demanded.

"Edict? Then you're some sort of ruler?" Fai ventured. She glared at them hotly.

"I am Queen La Andromeda Promethium, ruler of La-Metal. Now tell me what humans, besides my daughters, are still doing roaming my world?"

"So you're not human?" Kurogane asked.

Before she could answer, two younger women got out of the vehicle, huddling together. One had brilliant, scarlet hair, the other's hair was soft golden. "Mother, we need to get out of the cold," the blond one said franticly.

She looked back at the young women and said, "I forgot, since I no longer feel." She then turned back towards the travelers. "Stand down or I'll destroy you. My daughters need shelter."

"If you mean us no harm, you're more than welcome," Fai answered before Kurogane could challenge the woman further. He saw sense in continuing this conversation out of the cold.

They all walked into the hanger bay and towards the door that lead to the rest of the dome. Kurogane wasn't sure if the woman could carry out her threat, but he was hoping to not find out.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Part Two:

Kurogane lead the group to an observation room where Sakura and Mokona were waiting. The queen and her daughters gave Mokona suspicious glances, but focused on Fai, since he seemed to be taking the initiative.

"You aren't from here," Queen Promethium observed. "How are you able to withstand the cold with out proper clothing, unlike those other two humans? I can tell you haven't been mechanized."

He gave her a charming smile. "I come from a place very similar, but may I ask, what is mechanization?"

"A horrible curse on humans," the redheaded, young woman spat out, crossing her arms as she gave Fai a defiant look. "It was an edict my mother published that all humans would undergo mechanization surgery, whether or not they wanted it. All your flesh is replaced by mechanical and electronic parts. You're life's blood is drained out and replaced by oil. You become invincible and can survive this new environment on La-Metal, but the price you pay is your humanity."

Syaoran and Sakura gasped, but Kurogane noticed Fai didn't let his smile slip at the ghastly information.

"New environment? Did something happen to this world?" Kurogane asked.

"Yes," the blond daughter said. She looked more sorrowful than the redhead as she approached Kurogane. "Our planet was the tenth in a solar system. We had a thousand year orbit and would pass by the Earth where other human inhabitants live. On that other planet, our mother and every queen proceeding her is known as Yayoi Yukino."

"The Moon Princess?" Kurogane asked, baffled.

"You know her? You must be from Japan," the blond daughter said.

"Yes, of course I know of her legend. She comes every one thousand years to spread good will among mankind. She brings blessings and harmony to Japan. Though, this explains why she didn't show up three years ago," Kurogane replied.

"Our orbit was disrupted by a comet and it left us adrift in space. We had tried to survive by going underground and building an artificial sun, but it was to no avail," she continued.

Queen Promethium picked up the story. "In my desperation I listened to a wicked advisor, one who perfected mechanization surgery. Lord Hardgear. I saw no alternative, but to receive the surgery and order every subject to receive it as well. Even though my daughters, Maetel and Emeraldas..." she indicated the blond and the redhead respectively, "...pleaded with me. I didn't heed their warnings.

"I foolishly doomed every human in this would to a heartless, cold existence. No mercy, pity, or pain. No kinship with humans." The woman walked up to Fai and put her hand on his check. "Your warmth I cannot feel. You see why I was desperate to figure out how you remained human and could survive in this cold? Now my daughters are the last two humans on La-Matel, and I'm desperate to save them before the last stage of my mechanization occurs."

"It makes perfect sense you'd want to find a way to save your daughters, but I can't help you. My ability is born in me and tied to the fact I'm a magician. Even if I would transfer it to your daughters, they couldn't survive all that long out there. Longer than most humans, though."

Kurogane didn't miss that Fai used the word 'would' rather than 'could.' Something about it disturbed him as much as the dream he'd just had of Fai. Did that mean Fai could leave his powers behind? Even so, why hang on to his magic if just refused to use it? It was yet another frustrating thing for Kurogane to puzzle out about Fai.

"Magic? There is no such thing," Emeraldas scoffed, her eyes narrowed.

"Please don't tell Mother such things," Maetel said. "It'll only get her hopes up and distract us from a real solution."

"Fai tells the truth," Sakura said. "It's how we got here."

"Maybe in this realm magic doesn't exist," Fai said. "I haven't felt any since we've arrived."

"Princess Tomoyo sent me to the witch with magic. How can Yayoi Yukino not be aware of it?" Kurogane asked Fai.

"Because this could be a different one than the Yayoi Yukino that you know. The dimension that you know of could have magic and this could be another one where technology is the key development."

Kurogane groaned and glowered at the wizard. "Blast that dimensional witch."

"Then let me ask for your protection," the queen said, sinking to her knees before Fai, her head lowered in shame. "I am doomed even thought I've fought the changes off for months. Longer than I should have been able to because it should have taken days. Once the process is complete, I will no longer have a mother's love for my daughters. Now is the only time I'll have to ensure their safety. I beg you as a mother, not as a failed, foolish queen, protect my daughters."

Kurogane felt disgusted by the horror this woman inflicted on people it was her duty to protect, but Fai knelt down and touched the woman's shoulder, giving her a kindly smile he didn't think she deserved. Sakura walked over to the queen with Mokona in her arms and said, "We'll help them. Please don't worry."

"But Mokona hasn't found the feather yet. We can't leave with them," Syaoran said.

"What's this about a feather?" Emeraldas asked.

"This girl is Princess Sakura. She's lost all of her memories and they've been scattered into different dimensions. We're on a quest to retrieve every last memory. If we fail, she could die," Syaoran answered. "There's an indication that one of her memories is here in the form of a feather. Once we get that, we can leave."

"A feather should be easy to find, since we haven't had living birds in ages," Emeraldas said. "The problem is getting around, as you can see."

"This was the first part of La-Matel to freeze and the first to be abandoned. I doubt Lord Hardgear's influence is here. Please understand," she said, standing and addressing everyone, "this was the only way I could see for us to stay alive."

"I'd prefer to die as a human. I won't become a machine. I'll remain human and fight as hard as I can to stay alive," Emeraldas declared.

"I feel the same," Maetel said. Kurogane found respect for the young women's determination against the odds. Their grit reminded him of the thing he like most about Syaoran.

"Having daughters like you makes me proud to be a mother. You both have really grown to be strong."

"But, Mother, where do we go? What do we do?" Maetel asked.

"You must go to Earth. If machines bury this world and it falls under Hardgear's control, it will become a deadly threat to humanity. You must go to Earth and warn them of the coming danger."

"Humans and mechanoids can never be compatible," Maetel said somberly.

"And then, one day, you must come back and destroy this world," the queen said.

"I can't do that," Maetel said, lifting her hand to stare at it. "Kill my own mother with my own hand?"

"You will do it," the queen's voice was steely. "Both of you will do it." She then took a hand of each young woman in her own. "I'm going to die. I want you both to accept that." She then embraced them.

"But, Mother, can we really defeat Hardgear?" Emeraldas asked.

"Tell me why you're so adamant about not getting mechanized, Emeraldas?" her mother asked.

"Because I..." Emeraldas suddenly look at a loss.

"With a machine body you could withstand the cold. You could have virtually immortality," the queen pointed out.

Kurogane felt appalled by the concept; he had a feeling Emeraldas was struggling to grasp something he already knew. What would be the point of struggling and conquering challenges if there wasn't something precious to loose? Struggles would become flavorless and hollow. He looked over to Fai's mellow face and wondered if he knew this concept at all. The wizard didn't seem to value his own pretty skin at all.

"But even so, I want to be human," she replied to her mother. Kurogane watched the queen take on a disquieted look, as if she had learned something too late.

"Me too. I want to live on as a human like I am right now."

"And by choosing that, you choose all that comes with it," Queen Promethium told Maetel.

Kurogane felt a whole new wave of disgust at this woman, but he understood and respected what she was doing. She was testing their resolve to see if they were willing to go all the way with their struggles. She was a mother bird pushing the babies out of the nest so they could fly on their own. He was constantly testing Syaoran's resolve to strengthen him, as well.

"And I choose to fight," Maetel said. "If we let Hardgear win, humanity would be in jeopardy."

"We'll fight him," Emeraldas said, supporting her sister. "We have to create the future we want."

She parted from her daughters and walked to a window with the bleak landscape behind it. "If you remain together, there is nothing you can't do, including defeating Hardgear. And I will fight him as well, and perhaps Hardgear will kill me. But until that moment, I will still be your mother."

Kurogane noticed there were compassionate tears in Sakura's pretty, green eyes. Syaoran's head was lowered; he had a feeling his status as an orphan twice over was affecting him as this family drama played out. Fai, well, he just stood there, but Kurogane noticed traces of pity in his eyes. For once, an honest emotion out of the wizard.

"The only way to escape now is by the Galactic Express Three-Nine," the queen said firmly. Kurogane didn't know what that was, but the girls looked surprised enough to cause him unease. "The Galaxy Express, which joins every world in space. Of course, even La-Matel is on its route."

Queen Promethium went to the computer bank and proceeded to set up a distress signal to whatever Three-Nine was. "What is this Three-Nine?" Kurogane asked Emeraldas. She looked stunned at the concept of him not knowing.

"Three-Nine is a galactic train that travels between worlds, carrying passengers of all sorts. It is the only contact some worlds have to the greater galaxy. You don't know of it?"

"No," he answered flatly watching the queen's mutated hands fly over the keyboard until her distress call was acknowledged. "Three-Nine will intersect La-Matel's orbit in less than two days. It will be the one chance you have to escape."

Kurogane didn't correct the queen, not sure if Mokona would be willing to take others with it to the next world. The queen looked up from her work and met eyes with Fai. "You will have to help my twin daughters to Three-Nine if I succumb to Hardgear?"

Kurogane saw Fai's expression falter and take on something grim he hadn't seen before. Those alluring, blue eyes grew as frosty as the landscape. Fai then murmured the word, "Twins?"

"Yes, Maetel and Emeraldas are fraternal twins," Queen Promethium said, giving Fai a wary look.

"No wonder your world is so full of dark misfortune. You bore twins and the misery spread throughout the land. They have the burden of being born together. The curse won't be broken easily," Fai said numbly, his face was a void. This Fai was something Kurogane had never seen; the wizard's demeanor was as chilling as the biter landscape.

"What are you blabbering about?" Emeraldas snapped, getting into Fai's face. The wizard slowly pushed a happy-go-lucky mask back on.

"You must understand, in certain other places, being born as a twin is a curse of the highest order."

Kurogane shivered at how Fai said a dreadful thing in a sickly, cheerful tone. Sakura and Syaoran now turned concerned, bewildered eyes at Fai, as did Kurogane. Something about the word 'twin' had broken through to Fai in a nasty way.

The building's interior hissed and moaned before Kurogane could further ponder Fai. The vents closed and the temperature started dropping. The lights grew dimmer. Kurogane mentally prepared himself for an assault. Ice grew over everything inside the room and Kurogane felt a drastic temperature drop. Syaoran took Sakura in his arms with Mokona in an effort to keep them warm; but Fai stood upright against the new condition, seemingly unbothered.

Frost permeated everything as the queen looked up from her rescue attempts at her shivering daughters. Kurogane fought off the temperature drop and put his hand to the hilt of his sword. He wasn't relieved when he noted Fai just standing there with a lowered head. He ignored the wizard and turned towards the queen in suspicion.

"What's wrong with you?" the queen asked her daughters.

"It's cold," Maetel got out through chattering teeth.

"It can't be. Has Hardgear...?" She gasped and grabbed her head. She struggled and thrashed around with a howl of pain. Kurogane drew his sword in spite of the arctic temperature.

A masculine, disembodied voice said, "No matter where you run you cannot escape me. I control every machine that functions on this planet." Then there was annoying laughter. A bank of monitors flared on and what looked like a metallic man appeared. He sat sipping a glasses of wine with a haughty aura Kurogane found despicable. "Tell me, have you girls changed your minds? With machine bodies you'd be able to survive this cold."

Maetel sat up and said, "Not if means we have to accept machine bodies and become your slaves." With that, the twins crumpled to the ground close by Sakura, Syaoran, and Mokona. Kurogane fought hard against the overwhelming urge to drift off as his extremities grew prickly.

The metal man, Kurogane surmised, was Hardgear. He turned his attention to the rest of the group. "What! Humans? How is it that you found humans after the great purge, my queen?"

"They aren't from our world. They seek something and are leaving. They are of no concern of yours," Queen Promethium said, facing down Hardgear in her struggles.

"That means what they seek is of great value."

"No, it's a mere feather, nothing of value," Queen Promethium lied. Kurogane walked over to stand by Fai. He felt a radiating heat off the wizard, just slightly.

"Every human, from this world or not, will be mechanized or die," Hardgear then turned his attention to Kurogane and Fai. "Submit or I will leave you here to curse your own flesh as you freeze to death. As will be Emeraldas' fate."

"We're not easy to kill," Kurogane said. "And we will get what we came here for."

"I won't let anything stop me from getting that feather, certainly not you," Syaoran said in a burst of grit Kurogane felt proud of. The kid held Sakura closer, gathering strength from his need to protect her. Kurogane felt his legs give out underneath him as the oppressive weather seeped in, in spite of the clothing he wore.

The queen screamed, arched her back, and collapsed to the floor. Kurogane could now see red glowing dials and wires under the skin on her hands; it was a revolting sight to see her flesh swell against the artificial intrusions. As she wailed and thrashed, Mokona's eyes popped open wide and then gleefully said, "Close!"

Kurogane met Fai's eyes after they both watched the writhing queen. He could tell they came to the same conclusion when Fai said with circumspect, "It seems we have the same situation as the Kudon."

"The queen," Syaoran agreed, through chattering teeth.

Her frantic attack subsided and Mokona's eyes closed, once again. She rose slowly from the floor. Her soft, brown eyes were now hard and soulless. Hardgear looked back at the group of humans. "That one is withstanding the cold. Why is that, my queen?"

"He is from a place very much like La-Matel. He makes ridiculous claims of being a magician. Shall I kill him for his lie?"

Hardgear threw back his head and let out another annoying cackle. "No, I want him in my collection if he can pull off that neat trick of withstanding the cold. I'll make an example of him like I plan to do with Maetel. Now tell me the truth about what they seek."

Queen Promethium said, "They seek the girl's memories that were lost across dimensions. They are in the form of feathers."

"There must be some power to harvest them off the girl, then. If not, we'll just mechanize her. Bring her as well. Leave the others to show us how strong they can be with the elements battling them."

She approached the group after removing a weapon from her sleeve. She took a shot at Fai; he dodged, barely. The cold was even slowing him up. Kurogane swore mentally. He and Syaoran got to their feet and rushed the queen. Her mechanical body was so swift; she caught Syaoran's kick and flung him against a wall. The kid fell out from the intense blow and the cold.

Kurogane lofted his blade, it now felt as if it weighed a ton. He slashed at the woman, but she had the advantage. She sidestepped and brought her elbow into his stomach, winding him. He'd never been hit that hard by full gown men, let alone a woman. He sunk to the ground, dizzy with blurred vision, as he watched Fai sneak up behind her.

She swirled and backhanded him lightning quick. Fai sunk to the floor as well, in a puddle of white, fur coat. Queen Promethium then went and grabbed Maetel, hoisting her over her right shoulder in a display of strength not looking natural on such a slight woman. She then grabbed Sakura and Fai by their wrists and left through the hanger bay door.

Kurogane roared in outrage and slammed his fist on the floor. Emeraldas shook off her drowsiness with his outburst, as did Syaoran. The young woman pointed to a glass case at the other side of the observation room. "There are environment suits. We can use those," she explained as the sound of the hovering vehicle got more distant.

They got to their feet and staggered over to the red and black suits. Kurogane smashed the glass and they were suited up in no time. Syaoran took a spare helmet and put Mokona in it. The small creature came back to life, but was terribly upset over Sakura and Fai.

Rather than dwell on it, the ninja set out his most immediate goal, survival. He'd have to trust Fai to take care of Sakura. He hoped Fai would reign in his disturbance at being on a world like Celes and his sudden, mysterious distaste for twins.

* * *

It wasn't until Queen Promethium pulled into a passage for an underground city that Fai woke. He was in the back passenger's seat in between Sakura and Maetel; both were out cold. He checked Sakura first and drew her close to his chest, wrapping his coat around her as well. She moaned a little as he vigorously rubbed her arms. Her eyes opened and she asked, "Fai? What happened? Where's Syaoran?"

He forced his lips into a smile. "He'll be along shortly, I'm sure. Nothing is ever stopping him."

"The queen left him there? Along with Kurogane?"

"It seems she did." Fai's nagging hatred for the woman came out in one short barb. "Along with one of her own daughters."

"But how can they survive?" Sakura asked.

There was some soft laughter from the front of the floating vehicle as it glided around the mechanized, underground world. "They can't," Queen Promethium answered.

Fai's head dropped forward, the rage in his chest was unbearable. The thing she had just done was a harsh reminder of what his father had done to him and his twin. She was every bit as insane as both his parents.

Fai had no hope of reaching Queen Promethium with his words; no amount of pleading he or his twin had done moved either of his parents. He'd have to concentrate on protecting Sakura, and have faith that Kurogane and Syaoran could manage.

Maetel stirred beside him when they landed. Hundreds of mechanized soldiers surround the place. A wave of pity hit Fai for Maetel. It wasn't her fault, either, that she was born a twin. But she was suffering a twin's fate all the same, like him. He vowed to do his best to protect her, too.

She came to and pleaded with the hardened woman, actually calling that thing 'mother' over and over. It sickened Fai to his very core because he remembered calling his would-be murderer 'father' over and over in an effort to evoke some kindness from the king of Valeria. There was none, just like there was none in Queen Promethium now. He wanted to to tell Maetel it was pointless and that she should seal her heart away, create emotional defenses because the wounds were going to be too great to bear.

After a while, they arrived in what was a throne room. Hardgear was perched on it, a satisfied expression on his metallic face. He had been holding Sakura's hand the whole time. Fai squeezed it tighter and put and comforting arm over her shoulder. Maetel's arm had been in her mother's grasp. She shoved her daughter to the floor.

"Welcome, come closer," he ordered of Fai and Sakura. When Fai didn't move, but held Sakura tighter, mechanical soldiers came over and pried them apart.

"Fai!" Sakura shouted as they were marched up towards Hardgear. He stood and took Fai's chin in his cool hand. He gripped Fai's chin tighter and examined the wizard as if he were an inanimate object, but Fai calmed himself. This was just another dire situation in a long line of them.

"You're every bit as lovely as Maetel, but that beauty is fleeting. I will make an example of you. No matter how durable the flesh is, it will never be as strong as metal. Your suffering will be legendary! What's this? No fear or begging for mercy?"

Fai only smiled softly as the grip on his chin was released. "You threaten something I don't fear."

Hardgear's eyes narrowed in anger. "You will come to fear and obey me over the coming years. And as for you..." Fai now panicked as Hardgear honed in on Sakura. "You must have some sort of special power source. I will have it!"

"It's mine, you can't have it. Not after Syaoran has worked so hard," Sakura answered.

"Then you will be mechanized!" Hardgear raged. Fai held Sakura close when there was a commotion behind them.

Maetel stood and asked, "But why, Mother, bring me here?"

Queen Promethium slapped Maetel, sending her backwards. Hardgear stood as Queen Promethium lunged at Maetel, pinning her to the floor. He said, "Did you want to die like your sister in the cold? You see, I need your life to complete the mechanization."

"I don't understand. Mother, no!" she said, shoving the queen backwards. "Stop it!"

"Strong human emotions still remain buried in the queen's heart. But I have a solution, Maetel. I will pry them out by having her kill you. This whole process should have taken days, but she's lasted months on end and I'm tired of it." Hardgear explained. Fai then knew it was Sakura's feather aiding the queen from fully becoming a machine. It was somehow buried within the woman, unbeknown to her. If they were to take the feather back from the queen, she'd succumb to mechanization. "Now, my queen, kill Maetel! Do that, and you will become a flawless machine. Abandon your flesh. Join me and live forever."

"Mother!"

Fai felt faint as he watched the woman choke her own daughter. He shivered as she said, "I am not your mother any more. I'm a machine." Maetel struggled to get away, but it was useless.

"No you aren't. You're still my mother," Maetel insisted. Up until his father's gruesome suicide, Fai had had faith like hers. He had kept trying to reach out and touch those paternal instincts, but in the end, his father had none. He was too paralyzed with the disgust, loathing, and fear of having fathered twins.

"Too late for you," Queen Promethium said, digging her fingers into Maetel's soft skin. Fai glanced around trying to look for a way out. He had his trump card, his magic. The minute he used that, though, there was King Ashura to consider. He shoved his guilt and pain over his relationship with his foster father from his head. He didn't need that interfering with any opportunity of escape.

* * *

Kurogane persevered in the harsh climate, thanks to the environmental suit. He was pleased to see Syaoran and Emeraldas do the same. He handed it to the woman, she was tough as nails. He signaled to them they needed to rest in a cave for a few minutes. When they got there, they sat on the rocks, Syaoran cradling the helmet the fur ball was in.

"How much further?" Syaoran asked.

"About three more miles," Emeraldas answered.

A low growl caught Kurogane's attention. He stood and drew his sword as a group of wild dogs slowly entered. Emeraldas drew what she called a gravity saber. Syaoran set aside Mokona and stood on steady feet, ready to fight, but none of the dogs came at them. Out of no where, one of the dogs erupted into blue sparks, howling in pain before it dropped dead on the icy ground. The rest of the dogs scattered back into the dark.

Kurogane looked up to see a group of five mechanical men standing on a rocky ledge at the lip of the cave. They were gruesome because they no longer had eyes or lips, because glowing red circles replaced them. They weren't anywhere near what Kurogane would even call life-like. He agreed with Fai about one thing, this was certainly a cursed place that turned men into heartless automatons.

"We came hunting dogs, but found more interesting prey: humans. Three more trophies to mount on the wall of my Time Castle," the leader of the group said, lifting his rifle.

"No! You won't kill another thing while I'm living," Emeraldas said, now pointing her gravity saber at the metal men. Kurogane shifted his stance, not even questioning a thought to whether Princess Tomoyo's curse on him would extend to these things; they weren't human any longer. The mechanoids charged at them.

Kurogane easily sliced the head off the first one, smoke and flames coming from the torso. Syaoran flew through the air, caving in the next one's chest. Emeraldas caught a third mechanoid across his chest, slicing it to pieces.

"Run away!" the leader of the hunting party cried out, turning tail and running. The other one followed suit.

"Cowards," Kurogane spat out.

"Of course. They bargained for eternal life, because they're afraid of death," Emeraldas said. "In the end, I will destroy them all."

"We better get moving," Kurogane said, not doubting the young woman for a minute. "No telling what that idiot wizard is up to," he said to cover his aggravation over this whole situation.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

Part Three:

Fai flinched as he watched the young woman being assaulted by her mother. Sakura's arms were wrapped tightly around his waist, not sure what to do either. He cradled her shoulders, wishing she would never have had to witness anything like this.

"Now surrender and join us!" Hardgear demanded, swirling wine in a glass.

Maetel was crying out for her mother as the woman choked harder. Fai glanced over towards a small decanter set beside the throne. He was about to create a distraction by bumping into it, but something changed. It was as if Queen Promethium was startled awake. Her brown eyes became soft with emotions once again.

Maetel sunk into unconsciousness as Queen Promethium removed her hands from the young woman's throat and then stared at them in horror. "Perhaps you can control my body, Hardgear..." She looked over at the head mechanoid, defiance in her eyes. "...but you will never own my soul."

He pointed at her. "You will become a machine like the rest of us. No one can stop the process once it has began!" He lofted his wine glass and hurled it at her face. It knocked her backwards.

Fai was grateful to see her come to her senses. She scrambled over to Maetel and scooped her daughter into her arms. Queen Promethium hugged her closely and said, "Maetel, until that final moment arrives, I'm still your mother."

"Enough! Destroy them!" he said, lofting his arm towards the women.

"No, you don't!" Emeraldas shouted, jumping down from the rafters. Fai didn't know how they managed, but he wasn't surprised to see Kurogane and Syaoran jump down, too. They looked bedraggled, but ready to fight.

"What? Emeraldas? And you two? You're still alive?" Hardgear said in incredulity.

"I told you we were tough to kill," Kurogane said, getting a firm grip on his sword while watching Emeraldas' back.

Maetel stirred awake. Fai moved away from Sakura and close to a metal flag poll that would do nicely in case of a fight. Emeraldas charged right for Hardgear after chopping off two goons' heads. She pointed her weapon at Hardgear's nose.

"I can't say you'll be alive much longer. Okay, order you goons to let us through, right now!" When Hardgear hesitated, she shouted, "Now!"

He capitulated. "Do it! Now!"

Fai picked up the empty flag pole, not wanting to be without a weapon. Fai and Sakura went up to their two guarded companions and Mokona. "Big Cat's impressed, Kuro-wan," Fai cooed, shoving his emotions back down deep inside.

"Shut up, you fool. Let's go before we have to fight them all," Kurogane said the last part to Emeraldas. Queen Promethium helped Maetel up. Emeraldas kept Hardgear covered as the five travelers followed the queen and Maetel to a side corridor. Emeraldas was hot on their heels after sealing the metal door with her gravity saber.

Fai looked behind him in his rush to get away. "Kuro-gi, it's just like we thought, only there is a little bad news about the feather."

"Save it!" Kurogane insisted. Fai kept it to himself, dreading the conversation he was going to have to have once they were all safe.

* * *

Kurogane judged them to be temporarily safe once they were lead into an underground cavern. It looked like an elegant city with marble and pillars had been started and then left abandoned. The ruins seemed like so many hopes and dreams snuffed out. The queen explained that this was a failed project to escape the cold, dying surface of La-Matel.

They gathered on what looked like a town square, complete with a dry fountain. He sat on the edge of the fountain with Sakura, Syaoran, and the white fuzz ball. Fai was standing in front of the queen and her daughters.

"I have something to tell you, Highness," Fai started off. Kurogane had a feeling this was bad, because Fai's fake smile was no where to be seen; just soft sympathy was in those bewitching, blue eyes. "It would seem the feather we're seeking is inside of you. It's been keeping your mechanization from taking hold. At least, that's my theory."

"Explain yourself!" Emeraldas demand getting offended.

"I heard that it should have taken days rather than months to convert over to a machine. You're desire to mother your daughters is strengthened by Sakura's feather. It's helped stave off the changes," Fai explained, which made good sense to Kurogane.

"Show your proof!" Emeraldas got up in Fai's face, her fingers playing around the hilt of her gravity saber. Kurogane's own hand drifted to his weapons hilt, as well. He would hate to have to confront the young woman he had grown to respect, but when it came to Fai's safety, well, someone had to give a damn, since the wizard was too dumb to think of his own pretty skin.

Fai turned and picked up Mokona, giving the critter a soft smile and a pat on the head. "See, Mokona's eyes open when we're near a feather. And I could tell when the queen fought off Hardgear's control."

"That thing finds the feathers?" Maetel asked.

"Yes," Fai answered, setting Mokona back down on the dry fountain's edge.

"Mokona is Mokona! Not a thing!" it insisted in indignation as Kurogane snorted. The women started and fixed their eyes on the little, white creature. "But Fai is right, I'm afraid. Sakura's feather is somehow in the queen."

"So that means if the feather is removed, she'd go to her fate," Fai speculated. "At least, that's what I'm guessing based on previous experiences. I am sorry there is nothing more I can tell you."

Syaoran rose and approached the queen. Kurogane expected the kid to demand the feather's return, but Syaoran went to one knee and lowered his head. "Please, Your Majesty. Sakura needs that feather to save her life. I know I'm asking something very hard, but please return Sakura's feather. I'll do anything asked, just please give it back to her. Without it, she'll die."

"Mother! You..."

"No, Maetel," she said to her protesting daughter.

It was Emeraldas that grabbed Maetel's wrist and shook her head. "That feather doesn't belong to Mother. It needs to be returned to the girl, regardless of the consequences."

Maetel lowered her head, but it wasn't before Kurogane noticed tears. He felt a flair of pity for the woman because he had lost his own mother at a young age, as well. It wasn't her fault she had a fool for a mother.

"Emeraldas is right. The feather needs to be returned." She approached Fai and asked, "How do I return it?"

"I'm not sure. When you are able to resist, do you feel anything different?"

"Yes. My heart. It burns hot," the queen said, putting her hand on Syaoran's bowed head. "I shall surrender it. I am the Thousand Year Queen and I will do one last noble act with that title I've ruined."

Syaoran tilled his head up and said, "Thank you, Your Majesty."

"However, you must swear to get my daughters to the Galactic Express Three-Nine."

"It will be done," Syaoran promised solemnly.

She gave him a gentle smile. "Then the feather is yours."

"Mother," Maetel said, clenching her hands together. "I know what you're choosing to do is right, but I know once that's done, we will lose you."

Queen Promethium nodded at her daughter. "I chose my path a long time ago, now I must pay that price. It's well past time." She then looked at Fai. "How long will I have after I give back the feather?"

"I can't say. It would seem the feather is slowing down the changes. You may have minutes or hours. I wish I could tell you," Fai said firmly.

"My heart..." she murmured, shutting her eyes. Her hands rose slowly and there was a glowing in her chest. A bright orb containing Sakura's feather appeared and drifted out of the queen. She took the orb in her hands and handed it to Syaoran who stood.

The orb dissolved and was now the white and pink feather in his hands. She looked over at Sakura, who was openly crying. "Don't cry. You've given me the only and last joy I'll ever have. You've given me precious time with my daughters. You'll always have my gratitude."

With that, Sakura leaped up and hugged the blond queen. "I'm so glad I was able to give that to you."

"It would seem misfortune for someone can bring bliss to another in their deepest plight," Fai said cryptically, gazing a little too long a Kurogane for his comfort. Kurogane gave out another snort and crossed his arms, choosing to look away from the beguiling wizard, though it was tough.

The queen parted from Sakura and looked at the group of travelers. "Now I wish to have a moment alone with my daughters. Three-Nine will be here soon."

"We'll wait here," Syaoran said.

* * *

Queen Promethium found the bottle of wine in the ruins of what was to be her palace. She uncorked it and poured three glasses. She sat across the table from her twin daughters and wanted to make sure her last words were meaningful and expressed the love she had for them. The pain of fighting off the changes in her body was gone, there was soon to be emptiness.

"You know I'd do anything for the both of you. That's natural for any mother. I used to dream about how you'd look as adults, but it seems that dream will end today." She raised her glass, eyes firmly fixed on her daughters. "I no longer have any blood running through my body, but my blood still lives on in you, flowing through your veins. Never forget that."

She took a sip of the heady, dry wine. The seizure took hold of her body and the glass slipped from her hand. This was her final moment.

"Mother!" Maetel called out. Moments later the five travelers came racing in to check on the daughters. Queen Promethium composed herself.

"I'm fine," she told them. She rose from the table and went deep in the chamber. A few moments later she reappeared with a small suitcase. "Three-Nine should be here soon. I'll delay Hardgear for as long as I can."

"No, we'll all fight him," Emeraldas insisted.

"That's right. Then you can escape with us aboard Three-Nine," Maetel said.

She gave them a firm shake of her head. They gasped at her refusal. It touched her and hurt her that they weren't accepting what was about to occur. That's why she had gone to her abandoned bedroom and got out mourning clothes and the pendant containing their father's conscious and put them in the suitcase.

"Remember your promise to me, young Syaoran."

"Right!" the boy affirmed.

She handed the suitcase to Maetel. "It's time to say goodbye."

She turned and fled, feeling the last bit of her blood congeal and her flesh slip away. Maetel cried out for her, but she refused to look back. She'd have to rely on Emeraldas to keep Maetel safe.

"Maetel!" Emeraldas said and stopped her twin from chasing after their mother. She paused, refusing to look back at her daughters and the travelers.

"Ah yes... my last tears to shed, I shed for you, my daughters..." Suddenly her body seized and she tried one attempt at fighting off what was coming. The attempt was useless without Sakura's feather. She thrashed and screamed as the sensation of overwhelming pain coursed through her. She collapsed to the ground as the pain snuffed out, her heart now going cold.

* * *

Kurogane watched in horror as the blond ruler collapsed to the ground. Sakura silently cried as she took the feather from Syaoran. It glowed and was absorbed into her chest. Kurogane glanced to his side and was disturbed to see a glisten in Fai's eyes as he stared at the queen. He vowed to get Fai alone after all this and drag out what had been bothering him so much this whole time about the twins, the queen, and Celes Country.

He looked back at the queen. He was chilled to see her final transformation as she rose from the floor. Her black gown was now the very black of space. Her eyes and face were cold and hard. Her hair was no longer a soft blond, but a jet black. A sinister, red glow enveloped the queen. Kurogane knew this creature was lethal, no only to him, but even to her own daughters.

The twins both choked up. Emeraldas' eyes were fixed on her mother, but Maetel looked away. Tears flowed down the redhead's cheeks. Maetel asked, "Are you crying, Emeraldas?"

She reached over to wipe her sister's cheek, but Emeraldas stopped her. "Is it so strange that I'm crying? I just watched my own mother die."

Kurogane did feel compassion for them. At least when his own dear mother passed away, she ceased to existed. This seemed to be more horrible. He noticed Maetel's tears flowed as well. Kurogane was irritated when Hardgear and some of his soldiers burst in on the mourning.

"It seems the queen's transformation is complete!" he announced. Kurogane rolled his eyes at the obvious. "I salute the sheer force of will it took to hold your mind together to say goodbye to your daughters, but now there is nothing left for you to worry about. All you need do now is follow my orders. Destroy your daughters and those blasted humans."

She took a large weapon and pointed it at them. She fired and a red laser bolt shot out at them, crumbling rock around them. Kurogane drew his sword as Hardgear taunted, "How does it feel to have your own mother shooting at you. It must be awful for you."

"Father..." Fai murmured, his own fingertips caressed his lips. He was numbly frozen to his spot, in spite of the danger around.

"This isn't the time to flake out, you idiot," Kurogane snarled. Fai plastered on a false happiness and prepared himself to fight with the pole.

"What makes you think I'm flaking out, Kuro-pup?" Now that Fai was handling things better, he turned his attention back to the attacking mechanoids.

Suddenly Hardgear shouted, "Stop!" The woman halted and turned back to Hardgear. "Now that your mechanization process is completed, no need for your daughters to die immediately. First, I must finish remaking this world into a perfect mechanized world. La-Metal will become our front line base. Now I will assimilate your mind and your powers."

Hardgear's hand flared out and tentacles shot out towards the queen. This didn't look promising. "Then I shall be the new ruler of La-Matel!" The tentacles attached themselves to the queen.

Emeraldas, for all her spunk, tried attacking Hardgear, but was pushed back. "Give up! I've become the planet La-Metal itself, now that I've assimilated your mother." The tentacles dissolved and the metal man looked a little too pleased with himself. "Now bring those girls to me."

The queen didn't move. "What? I said bring them to me!" She turned towards him, and Hardgear seemed shocked. "What? You must obey!"

"Your capacities are far less than I expected," the queen said, lofting her arms as bright rays of light came off of her. "You obviously cannot bear the great responsibilities destiny has given to me."

"Impossible! I didn't get her powers, she got mine!"

Kurogane didn't gloat just yet. Best to stay out of this and let them polish each other off. They could get away then. He was relieved, though, to see Hardgear crumble and crack in a heap of useless metal. Kurogane was satisfied to see the melt down and then Hardgear's head explode.

Kurogane's satisfaction was short lived when the queen said, "Hear me, my subjects. The fool Hardgear is no more." The twins looked overjoyed, misreading what was about to come, but that would only be natural if your mother's death was still fresh.

The girls ran to her, but before Kurogane could stop them, the queen fired her weapon at them. They dodged. "I am Queen La Andromeda Promethium. To all mechanoids I ask that you join me. Mechanoids shall exist for the sake of being mechanoids."

"Yes, my queen," the metal soldiers replied.

"You must kill these humans. These creatures of flesh that share no kinship with us now." She raised her hand and pointed towards the twins and the travelers.

Kurogane looked over to Sakura's arms and was glad to see Mokona's eyes firmly shut. It meant they could leave, pronto, after making sure the young women were safe. Sure enough, the soldiers charged them, firing at them. Emeraldas grabbed her twin's hand and ran. Sakura was close behind. Syaoran, Fai, and he deflected the red bolts from the women and followed them to the pick up point for Three-Nine.

Maetel staggered as they got out to the courtyard. Kurogane heard a distant steam whistle from above. Maetel said, "There it is!"

What appeared to be a train was somehow traveling through the underground cavern. Kurogane thought magic, but dismissed it because Fai hadn't detected any here. The queen's goons turned their guns on the train. It had some greenish haze that repelled the bolts.

"How could they! Three-Nine is neutral!" Maetel said, in shock. Obviously, in this dimension attacking Three-Nine was a grave offense. "They can't attack it."

"I guess they're saying they have no need of allies," Emeraldas said.

"Come on! We have to hurry!" Syaoran urged them towards the train platform. The group ran, safer now that there was a new target.

The train's wheels screeched loudly, making contact with the railing. Syaoran was most impressive as he jumped on the back of the train with Sakura over his shoulder, her clinging to Mokona. He and Sakura stretched out their hands and were able to drag Emeraldas on board. She, in turn, grabbed her sister's outstretched hand and helped her on the train.

"Fai! Kurogane!" Syaoran shouted. Worry was in his eyes because the train was pulling away fast, fixing to leap into the air again. Kurogane grabbed the fool wizard's elbow and jumped after he hoisted the light-weight man onto his shoulder. He grabbed Syaoran's hand and the boy helped them the rest of the way. He shrugged Fai off his shoulder.

The wizard sat at Kurogane's feet, grinning like an idiot as Three-Nine climbed away from the cursed world of La-Metal. "So, Kuro-pu didn't trust Fai to make that jump?" the blond man asked, with the barest hints of a purr.

"Insurance you wouldn't break your neck," Kurogane snarled before going into the interior of the train.

* * *

Sakura knocked on the door to the bedroom on the train. "Enter," Emeraldas said. She saw Emeraldas and Maetel had changed clothes. Emeraldas was in a scarlet, militarily-styled uniform. Maetel was in a thick black dress with a matching fur hat. From what she had been told, these were the mourning clothes for the people of La-Metal.

"I wanted to say, I'm very sorry about your mother."

"She was a wonderful woman. I wish you could have known her before all this occurred. She was a ruler trying to do her best," Maetel said.

"I hate that reclaiming my feather triggered that change. I'm sorry about that."

"Don't be sorry. Like mother said, without it we wouldn't have had the time with her that we did. I'm grateful for that," Maetel said.

"These were her choices, Sakura," Emeraldas pointed out. "You have no blame in any of it. Thank you. And we need to thank your fellow travelers, too. You know, you're a lucky girl to have someone like Syaoran with you. He pretty special."

"Yes, he is, Princess Emeraldas," Sakura gushed, feeling warm now that she was sure the young women didn't hold her responsible.

Emeraldas frowned slightly. "Just Emeraldas now."

"By the way, was the memory good one?" Maetel asked.

Sakura turned a bright smile on her. "Yes, it was of my father, King Klow Reed. We were visiting one of the business leaders in town. Father said I could go play in the man's backyard, but warned me not to climb the date trees. Dates are one of my favorites, so I think he knew. The minute he looked away, I climbed a tree and slipped and fell. I twisted my ankle and was so afraid of what my father was going to say.

"I was hiding behind a well, crying, when he found me. Rather than scold me, he soothed me and explained that he gave the warning because he loved me a great deal and to see me in pain, caused him pain. He carried me to the palace all the way on his back and took care of me all that night. I felt really loved that day. Even though I was scared and knew I had done wrong, my father was there for me."

Maetel reached over and squeezed her hand. "Thank you for sharing that. It gives me a great deal of comfort to know it was something happy."

"You're welcome," Sakura said. They left the small sleeping car and joined Syaoran in the passenger car. "Where's Kurogane and Fai?"

"Kurogane grabbed Fai and yanked him into another car. He was mumbling something about having a talk."

"Mokona is worried Kuro-daddy is going to hurt Fai-mommy's feelings?" the little white creature said, bouncing on Syaoran's lap.

Syaoran smiled at Mokona. "Kurogane just wants to make sure Fai is fine. It's nothing to be worried over." Fai did seem a little unsettled during their time on La-Metal. Sakura wanted to ask him herself, but she had to trust Kurogane to handle things. It seemed like more of an adult matter anyway.

"What all does this thing do?" Emeraldas asked, pointing at Mokona.

"He's the way we travel through worlds. He senses were Sakura's feathers are and takes us along," Syaoran explained.

"How is it made?" Emeraldas asked.

"The Dimensional Witch, Yuuko, made him for us," Syaoran explained.

"Magic again? Well... I supposed there really is no other explanation," Emeraldas said.

"Speaking of which, we should check in," Sakura said. Mokona's eyes popped open and the red gem on its forehead projected a round image in the air.

A boy about sixteen years old was howling in outrage and waving an empty decanter at a woman lounging on a sofa. "Not ANOTHER drop! I REFUSE to make another sake run! It's a full MOON, which means I'd have to take that idiot I DETEST with me!"

"Sake run! Sake run!" two girls cheered in the background.

"So, take Mokona with you and play shiritori," the woman said, "but I think Doumeki is a better option for you. He's probably a better kisser than Mokona, at least."

"Better kisser! Better kisser!" the girls chanted.

"Aggg! Never talk about kissing Doumeki... EVER! Now look at what you have the girls doing!The BEST option is to cut you OFF!" the boy shouted, enraged and hopping foot to foot.

"Now people from another dimension know what a tyrant you are about alcohol," the woman said, pointing towards the screen. The boy looked over and screamed.

"Syaoran-kun! Sakura-chan! You startled me." The boy was now blushing furiously as the four of them gawked at him.

"Hey, Watanuki. Is this a bad time?" Syaoran asked. This wasn't the first time he'd witnessed Watanuki throw a temper tantrum. Certainly, Yuuko couldn't be easy to work for. Her White Day demands, alone, sent them on wild chases.

"No, no, just the typical full moon drinking party!" Yuuko announced gleefully.

"And she wants me to make a sake run, knowing full well what happens the minute I leave the wish shop on a full moon," Watanuki said through gritted teeth.

"Stop being such a Nobita-kun," Yuuko said.

"And stop calling me that! I'm not a cry baby!"

The woman ignored Watanuki's melt down and smiled. "Syaoran, introduce these ladies to me."

"This is Emeraldas and Maetel. We helped them escape their home world," he explained.

"Maetel of the Galactic Express Three-Nine. Very interesting. And Emeraldas, future privateer," Yuuko said, lofting her glass. Her face grew stoic. "You have my condolences. Losing your mother like that wasn't pleasant or easy."

"How...?" Emeraldas asked.

"You would define it in your narrow way as magic, so we'll leave it at that. But, you women have a wish, I shouldn't wonder."

"Yes, we want to finish destroying our home world... and... our mother," Maetel said. The boy on the screen gave her a wide-eyed, shocked expression. His miss-matched eyes looked horrified, but Yuuko didn't flinch at the request. Sakura wished she could explain the whole thing to Watanuki, but it wouldn't be prudent.

"Since she is no longer human, your wish can be granted, but it comes with a high price. To destroy a world, even a dead, mechanized one, is a large wish. The price is flesh. One of you will have to be mechanized."

"What? What kind of sick joke is this?" Emeraldas shouted.

Maetel approached the screen. "If it will allow us to do so, I'll under go the surgery."

"Then your wish is granted. You and your sister will have a hard path ahead and many struggles. In the end, your victory is certain," Yuuko said.

"No! Maetel, you can't do such a monstrous thing! How could you even consider it?"

Maetel put her hand over Emeraldas'. "It only goes to follow. I could go back and ask mother's forgiveness. She would then take me back into the court and I could work from the inside. It makes the most sense."

Emeraldas looked at Yuuko. "Take it back!"

"Once a wish is granted, I can't take it back. Your strong will is a credit to you, and necessary. It will serve you well after your sister sows the seeds of doom through La-Metal. Learn patience, Emeraldas, and follow Maetel. Now that's done, Syaoran..." The boy perked up. "...Where is Fai?"

"Talking with Kurogane. Should I go help?"

"No," Yuuko said firmly. "Something has to be sorted out between them. It won't happen instantly, but things will start to change between them."

"You mean, they'll be angry with one another?" Sakura asked, fretting.

Yuuko smiled. "Not exactly. Just give them some more time to themselves. They'll come to you when it's time to leave. Oh... and Syaoran. Let's see if you or Fai were correct. Send those spare space rations in your pocket. I believe you have leftovers from when you first arrived on La-Metal."

Syaoran fished in his pocket and tossed it at Mokona's gapping mouth. Sakura could see the rations pop up on the screen. Watanuki fumbled, but caught it.

"If you can make that space ration edible, you won't have to go out for more sake," Yuuko said in a sing-song way.

Watanuki sniffed at the package and flinched away. "I'm doomed, Syaoran-kun!"

"Sorry about that. Good luck, Watanuki. I hope Fai was right." With that, the screen dimmed and Mokona's eyes shut again. Sakura looked over at the twins. Emeraldas' fist was balled up and her face was lowered.

Maetel put a hand on Emeraldas' shoulder, but the other woman flinched and walked away. Maetel looked devastated. She chased after her sister, calling her name.

Sakura asked, "Do you think they'll be okay?"

"I think so," Syaoran said, giving her a bright smile.

* * *

"So, Kurgi wanted to talk to me?"

Kurogane was gripping his arm too hard. He pinned him against the wall in the darkened sleeping car. He really wanted to escape those accusing, crimson eyes.

"So what was that mage you imprisoned, to you? Family? Maybe your own father?"

"Close, but not quite, Big Dog," he threw out the nickname and a vague answer, hoping to piss the ninja off.

"Then a former lover?"

Fai groaned inwardly thinking about how sleeping with King Ashura would certainly have given him a bigger daddy issue complex than he already had. Something must have slipped through, because Kurogane's eyes narrowed.

"So you're jealous?" Fai said in his most flirtatious tone while batting his eyes. He could tell that irked Kurogane off by hitting a little too close for comfort. Fai might act as if he were dumb, but he knew Kurogane's feelings for him ran deeper than the ninja would probably ever confess. Fine by Fai, he needed to keep people, and Kurogane in particular, at a distance.

"Enough already! I've had it with you! You're lying, fool, and I despise that about you!" Kurogane let Fai go and turned to walk out, leaving Fai with a sinking feeling in his stomach. Yes, he wanted to shove Kurogane away, but the overwhelming need to draw closer to the ninja won out.

"You were more right with your first guess," Fai said, giving Kurogane a subtle hint about his relationship with King Ashura in hopes the ninja would get mollified. As for talking about Yuui, there was absolutely nothing Kurogane could do to drag that from him. He mentally kicked himself for talking too much on La-Metal. He vowed to be more careful.

Kurogane looked over his shoulder and gave him a frosty glare. Fai forced a smile on his face with some difficulty. It stabbed at Fai seeing the look of disgust on Kurogane's face right before he turned and marched out of the train's small bedroom. He walked after Kurogane, and they met up with Syaoran and Sakura.

"Is everything okay?" Syaoran asked, looking a little worried at Kurogane's face. The ninja never held back his emotions.

"Kuro-daddy better not have been mean to Fai-mommy!" Mokona said, waving its paw at Kurogane.

"Shut up, you rodent, or I'll toss you out the window!"

"Then how will Kurgs ever get home?" Fai teased, with a sing-song tone and some hand clapping. Sure enough, Kurogane started raging as Mokona flew into the air and prepared to take them to the next dimension.

End.


End file.
